The present invention relates to self-service terminals and more specifically to a system and method of providing a requested service at a lodging establishment.
Kiosks provide a publicly accessible computing platform for displaying World Wide Web (web) pages and other web-delivered content from web sites. Kiosks may be located within a retailer""s transaction establishment or elsewhere, such as in shopping malls. Kiosks may be easily networked to web sites using the TCP/IP protocol. Web pages from web sites may be displayed using known and available web software, such as Microsoft(copyright) Internet Explorer software.
There is a need in the travel and entertainment industry to allow customers to check-in to a lodging establishment and to find and book entertainment activities. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of providing a requested service at a lodging establishment.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a system and method of providing a requested service at a lodging establishment is provided.
The system includes a travel card reader, and a computer for recording a request of a traveler, for reading a travel card of the traveler, for establishing an assigned personal identification number (PIN), for comparing the assigned PIN to an entered PIN, and for performing the request if the entered PIN equals the assigned PIN.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a system and method of providing a requested service at a lodging establishment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a travel kiosk for providing services at a lodging establishment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a check-in method at a lodging establishment.